


The Meeting

by prince_cahn



Series: The Emerald Herald [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chubby Inquisitor, F/M, First Meeting, How They Met, Millie is a baby rabbit, Mixed Race, lust at first site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_cahn/pseuds/prince_cahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milaiyah never asked to join the Inquisition. She most certainly never asked to be one of its top scouting agents. But when a man called Cremisius gives her some information, the Inquisition can't ignore a possible ally. (Or, how the Bull met the Bunny Rabbit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Little info on Milaiyah Lavellan. She and her twin brother Meheron are 1/2 Dalish, 1/4 Dwarf, and 1/4 Human (Rivaini). While Meheron shows more of their elven heritage (tall and thin), Milaiyah is rather chubby and short. They have dark skin, green eyes with gold accents, freckles, and maroon/brown wavy hair.

It had been an accident! Like many things in her life, just another accident! Her Keeper had sent her to the conclave to spy on the happenings and gave strict instructions to report back quickly. She didn't expect to get knocked unconscious and wake up in stocks.

Milaiyah Lavellan, 24 years of age, first of her name, and First to her Keeper. And now, prisoner to an unknown organization.

After the whole situation with one of the main breaches, they had settled down in Haven near its Chantry. The Inquisition had been reborn, and she was now an agent of it. How all this happened, she would never fucking know and would never connect the pieces BUT, everything in her life was an accident and this was no different.

She stood in front of her mirror, cleansing her face. One of the few things she could do alone. She either had the advisors breathing down her neck, or Cassandra pulling her away for another mission.

As she smoothed down her maroon hair, sharp knocks rapped against her door. Speak of the devil and she will appear.

"Come in Cassandra" Milaiyah said as she stood, wiping her hands of her hair oil. The seeker came in and stared at the elf.

"It smells nice in here, what were you burning?" she asked as she walked over.

"Oh, it's just oil to help my hair not get dry and brittle from the cold", Milaiyah explained as she handed the small bottle to the seeker. "My hair is rather funny you see, with me being part Dalish and...the other part"

"What other part? I assumed you were fully Dalish"

"Oh, heavens no! My mother was half Dwarf and half Rivaini, while my father was fully Dalish"

"That would explain your...."

"Appearance? Yes, I get that a lot"

"But you were the First in your clan"

"I was sent to live with my father after my mother passed. Interesting journey for a girl, traveling from Rivain to the Free Marches" Milaiyah said as she smiled sadly. "But enough on that, did you have something to tell me?"

"Ah yes, there's a messenger here to see you, says his name is Cremissius Aclassi and that he has some valuable information"

"Ah, then let's go greet him"

The two women walked out into the snow and saw a man in armor waiting for them at the Chantry doors. "Your Worship" he said as he walked up to them, hand outstretched.

"Cremissius Aclassi, I presume" Milaiyah said, shaking with her unmarked hand.

"Correct, I come on behalf of the Bulls Chargers, a Mercenary group that could be of use to the Inquisition"

"And what usage would you be?"

"We are having some trouble with some Tevinter soldiers on the Storm Coast, if you'd like to know, come there and watch us work"

"Tell me if your Commander? Why would he send you here?"

"Iron Bull? He's one of the Qunari, ya know. The types with the horns. He leads from the front and pays well and is a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for"

"He's a Qunari?"

"Yea, you know of them?"

"I saw a few Tal Vashoth from my time in Rivain, also the actual Qunari had camps around"

"Oh, so you know how they work a little" Krem smiled. "Just come to the Storm Coast when you're ready, but don't keep him waiting. This is the first time he's actually chose a side without pay"

"I'll see what I can do" Milaiyah said.

"Farewell your Worship"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, we're gonna go to the Storm Coast to see what this...'Iron Bull' wants of us?" Josephine asked as she wrote on her parchment.

"Yes, we need as many allies as we can get, and having a mercenary company like them could gather us influence" Leliana stated as she moved a marker to the Storm Coast in the map. "Milaiyah, you have dealt with Qunari before, will you go?"

"Well, it was stated that Iron Bull was expecting me personally, so I guess I will"

"Take Cassandra with you, and please be careful" Cullen walked around to her and looked her in the eye. "I don't trust this group, be safe"

"Of course Cullen, when am I not?"

~~~~~~~

"I think Curly has the hots for you" Varric said randomly and continued walking as Milaiyah stopped and stared at him.

"Eh?!"

"You heard me Emerald"

"Why that name Varric? And what makes you think Cullen fancies me in the way?"

The dwarf in question smirked. "Well for one, your eyes. They are rare, even for someone who ISN'T Dalish, and plus you look like a woodland creature, it's hard to not develop affection for you"

"And why would you say that?"

"C'mon Emerald, your wide eyes, that eye color, your cheeks, plus your mouth"

"What about my mouth?!" her hand went to cover it quickly.

"I think what Varric means, is that you leave your mouth slightly open, plus your two front teeth are a bit large" Solas answered as he walked up to them.

Frowning up, Milaiyah rolled her eyes. "I've been called many things because of my mouth but never have I been called a woodland creature"

"A rabbit, if we were to be more precise" Varric added as they reached the beach.

Just as Milaiyah was about to retort, Cassandra pointed out that there was a battle going on and that they should probably go help.

The elf sighed and grabbed her staff from her back. "Let's go"

~~~~~~~~~

Bull hated dealing with vints almost as much as he loved to kill them. He swung his axe into one's neck and kicked another as they ran for him on his good side. He failed to notice a rogue coming up in his left until they exploded via lightening.

"What the fu-"

"You can thank me later, but for now let's handle these assholes!"

He caught a glimpse of red hair. 'Hmmm...interesting' he thought as he continued to fight.

Just as soon as it was over he yelled for his second in command. "Chargers! Stand down! Krem, how'd we do?"

"Five or six wounded chief, no dead"

"That's what I like to hear, have the throat cutters go over the beach"

That's when Milaiyah got a good look at him. 'Holy shit' was the only thought running through her head as she looked him up and down. The rain sparkled a bit against his gray skin as he hauled his giant axe over his shoulder. Her eyes widened even more as he walked over to him.

"So, you're with the Inquisition huh?" He said as he looked over her. "C'mon, have a seat, the drinks are coming"

The Iron Bull had a weakness for redheads, all of his boys knew that...especially Krem. Damn that kid for not telling him about this agent. Her curly maroon hair clung to her face from the rain and her large eyes stared up at him. Eyes that weren't common for a Dalish elf. Large green eyes with gold splashed in the center. His eye went to her mouth, slightly open, large teeth, a scar that layered over the left side of her mouth, and white swirls of vallaslin over her face. 

"Iron Bull, I presume?"

Her voice rough from the fighting and shouting out commands. It was low, and sweet, with a husky touch. 'That's adorable' he thought as he answered her.

"Yea, the horns usually give it away"

'Oh I can think of a few more things they could do' Milaiyah smirked as she followed him. 


End file.
